


Miss You....

by Yuunsun



Series: Lost [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuunsun/pseuds/Yuunsun
Summary: It called the longing illness





	Miss You....

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm coming with a new pieces. I hope you will still bear with me. English is not my first language. 
> 
> I want to say Thank you so much to everyone who read, left kudos and comments in my previous story. 
> 
> Not to take your precious time, please Enjoy:)

_"We shall end it here"_

That was the last word you said to me. No explanation after that. Even though I absolutely know what was your reason. Since, you thought that I couldn’t end it, you decided to take the matter into your hands. It’s true

But, we can't show this to all of them right? Ha! I wanted to laugh, if we were down at the same time, they will just look for another question to ask. Just like the last time, after they found out that you were crying in the van.

However, can I say that I'm tired? I'm tired of this damn acting. I want to let it go, cry my heart out. I want to tell the world how painful is it to have a big hole in my heart and yet I can’t

I thought we only needed time. Time to heal everything, but I guess it doesn't work for us. You comforted me and yet it was also you who caused the pain in the first place. Only because all of them were around us, you secretly showed me that painful eyes and pair of broken eyes of yours.

I can't. I miss you so much.

Every time I try to close my eyes, I always remember you. Your face is always appearing on my mind. Whenever I opened my eyes and saw you through it, I can feel that I’ve finally got the freedom that we always wanted. That’s probably the reason, my sight is full of you.

***

"Yah! Minhyuk-ah, your body is so hot. Why didn’t you say that you were sick?" Hoseok asked as he slowly sat beside Minhyuk. Since breakfast, he already suspicious towards Minhyuk. because, Minhyuk is not energetic as usual and also, his voice was a little bit hoarse.

"What? Minhyuk-hyung has a fever?" asked Jooheon who suddenly went to where both of his hyung are sitting.

The room suddenly becomes quiet, and all the members were rushing to Minhyuk side.

"Don’t crowd him, let him breath"

"Hyunwoo hyung, tell manager we will go back early. Hyungwonie, go with Kukkung and bring a warm wet towel. Hoseok hyung and Jooheon, please lay him on this side. We must take the first action before it become worst." Kihyun commanded all of them, and all the members were moving in sync to do what they have been asked.

Minhyuk who is having a hard time breathing can only focus on taking deep breaths. He didn't want to lose consciousness. So, when Kihyun came to his side, he held his hands tightly to let him know that he still awake.

"Minhyuk-ah, you will be okay. We will take you to the hospital. So, relax okay?" with smooth voice, Kihyun calmed Minhyuk down. He didn't mind the pain in his hands that was caused by the latter. After around 2 minutes, Hyungwon and Changkyun came back to the practice room with a bowl filled with lukewarm water and some towels. While waiting for the manager, all the members were sitting closely to Minhyuk, while, on the other hand, Kihyun was diligently taking care of Minhyuk.

"Hyung, where’s manager hyung? It's been 10 minutes already since we called him.” whispered Jooheon to Hyunwoo who are sitting across him.

"I don't know, he said that he still needs to take care of something. He will come down after he’s done with it" Hyunwoo replied while checking his phone too. Worried that their manager might not pick them up immediately.

Minhyuk’s condition got better, he’s breathing normally, and also he doesn’t have a tight grip on Kihyun’s hands anymore. He looks like he’s sleeping already. However, he still feels hot.

"Kihyun hyung, let us change. You can take a rest for a while" suddenly the maknae of the group said. He’s been silent since they found out that Minhyuk is sick.

"It's okay, I can do it Changkyun-ah"

"No, please let me. Look at your hands, it's time to change" he takes the wet towels from his hyung's hands and took his seat. Kihyun, who got no reason to argue, decided to remain quiet. He just let the maknae to take care of Minhyuk. He knows the maknae was always worried if one of them got sick.

Changkyun placed the towel on Minhyuk's forehead. While his other hand goes to Minhyuk's hands and holds it.

"I miss you" Changkyun heard the soft whisper that was only meant for him to hear, and he felt the little squeeze on his hands. At that time, he realized that his hyung was not actually sleeping. He couldn't help but to look at his hyung’s face while his other free hand is softly brushing his hyung’s hair. He doesn't care what the others members think while they are in that situation, for now he will just focus on his sick hyung.

Without him expecting, Minhyuk also opened his eyes to look at his face. They were so close and their intertwined hands were brought to Minhyuk's chest by Minhyuk himself. . Changkyun other hand remained playing on his hyung’s hair. They were looking at each other, their eyes are both showing pain and love. But, they couldn't stay still.

"Hey hyung, are you awake?" said Changkyun softly before smiling slightly.

"Minhyuk-ah! Minhyuk hyung!" all the members heard him, and all were come close to Minhyuk. It broke Minhyuk’s concentration, and all the loving eyes changes to the hard and cold one.

"Hey" said him softly to his members, while also smiling weakly to them.

"why didn't you tell us that you were sick"

"why did you hide it from us?”

"hyung we were worried about you"

"ya! Leave him alone. You guys are not helping by asking him like that" scold Kihyun to his members.

“Give him a space” Hyunwoo said sternly. He approached Minhyuk who still held hands with Changkyun. Changkyun silently struggling to release his hands from Minhyuk’s strong grip. Even when he is sick, his hyung’s grip couldn’t loosened.

“How are you feeling? The manager still didn’t arrived” He ask his sick member.

“I’m already fine. Just let me rest a little bit. This is just a small sickness” Minhyuk answered to his leader. He placed his other free hand to his forehead before closing his eyes while his other hand is still holding changkun’s hand tightly.

He knows why he was in that state and that’s what makes him couldn’t let go of his maknae hands, even tho they were surrounded by their members. He just hope that they will think it’s normal, since he was sick and he needs to cling to someone.

“Hi kids, sorry it takes too long time but it was urgent. So, let us go home now.”

“Hyunwoo ya, carry Minhyuk to the van while the others pack their own things and go to the van afterwards.” suddenly the manager shows and immediately ordered them after almost 30 minutes of not having any news. The members were startled for a second because of the sudden appearance, but they recovered fast since it was the time to treat their sick member properly.

The manager wants to bring the boys to the hospital, but Minhyuk just said that he wants to go home. They couldn’t refuse it, since Minhyuk stubbornly whined about wanting to go back to the dorm and not to the hospital.

***

“Minhyuk-ah, why didn’t you tell me that you were sick?” said Kihyun as he was tucking Minhyuk in. His mother instinct couldn’t just let Minhyuk sleep without checking him first.

“I don’t want the others and you get worried about me. But, it did eventually” Minhyuk sheepishly smiling to Kihyun .

“Just take a rest for tomorrow, it will be better if you are really in a healthy condition for the training. Don’t even argue, I’m always right about this” that’s Kihyun’s last word for him, before he climbed to his bed. Checking for the maknae for the last time before he finally fell asleep.

The time shows at 2am, roughly one hour after Kihyun fell asleep. There was a motion at the bed across his. The person was opening his bed sheet, and climbed down. He slowly went to Minhyuk’s bed and whispered to make a space for him. A little bit surprised, Minhyuk make a space and let the man take a position next to him. The man circled his hands around Minhyuk, after checking his temperature. He softly smiled because his temperature had dropped compared to the first time they checked it.

“Just sleep, I’m still sleepy” that’s the only answer he gives to the shocked face that was plastered on Minhyuk’s face. After sensing the other will not make any other move, Minhyuk just gave up and let the breath of the man become his lullaby. He knows, and the other man also knows why he becomes like this. That’s why the other man is doing this, knowing that if he did this, the sickness will be gone tomorrow morning.

It called the longing illness.

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Fragment'
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Not really part 2, but it was needed


End file.
